Buon Natale per tutti
by Kagerou0815
Summary: GerIta, Spamano and a UsUk omake. Italy, Germany, Romano and Spain spend their Christmas dinner together. But Romano isn't pleased with the fact Germany and Italy are dating now... One-shot, a mistletoe and mainly Spamano. Rated T for Romano's great choise of words *tumbs up* (Is this funny? I don't know...)


**Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying your Christmas. I wanted to write something before Christmas was over, but it's already 00:16 over here -_- (but here we have 2 Christmas days so IN YOUR FACE!). I'm sorry if it's not that good, but, I tried I guess...also, don't be disappointed about the lack of GerIta in this fic, I warned you. Also, enjoy the UsUk omake. If you don't like GerIta, Spamano or UsUk, then don't read it. If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) in general, then what are you doing here? (=.=;) Rated T for my, I mean, Romano's vocabulary**

* * *

"Fuck this" Romano said under his breath, crossing his arms. He was dressed nicely in a black suit and his favourite tie. It was a special day after all, the day of happiness and fun with the family. The day you eat dinner together and have a great time. He, however, wasn't having a great time though, and it was clear to see.

"Why the fuck did you invite that potato bastard?!" He finally screamed. Germany looked at his plate. Well, he saw this coming anyway…

"Fratello, he's part of the family now, remember?!" Italy looked angry for a change, but also as if he could cry again. Spain sat next to Romano, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, Roma~! I'll do a charm, fusosososo…" as he moved his arms in his famous way.

"Idiota, I'm not in the mood right now…" Romano seemed to have calmed down, but still stared angrily at the German across him. Germany sighed, and cleared his throat.

"Romano, why is it always like this with you?" He said calmly, hoping the Italian would calm down. "You know I won't hurt your brother, so why do you hate me so much?"

Romano took a deep breath. How was he going to tell him it's because he can make his brother smile all the time and he can only make him cry like a little child?! "You know damn well why I hate seeing you together" is what he managed to tell the German.

"Ve…I forgot why, fratello…" Italy sighed. He looked at his brother, seeing how angry his eyes looked. Then Romano stood up and left. He opened the door and went outside. Spain quickly followed.

"Hey Germany, how does the food taste?" Italy quickly asked. Germany only looked confused. But then answered: "Terrific".

"Ve, I wonder where I put that mistletoe…" Italy began to search the house, leaving Germany alone at the table. Poor Germany didn't know what to do, so he went to search the house as well.

Meanwhile, outside…

Romano decided to go for a short walk through the town, following the river.

_That stupid potato bastard, why has fratello even been dating him? Dating…ugh, I hate that word. He's only really happy when he talks about him. When I want him to say nice things about me, he ignores me. I'm his brother, how can he love someone even more than his own brother? I just don't get it, it's like the time of Holy Rome all over again…_

_And then there's another side of this jealousy…_

"LOVINO!" A voice called out to him. No fucking way, did that bastard follow me?!

"Call me Romano, or South Italy, bastard!" He turned around, only to be hugged by his former boss.

"I will call you whatever you want, but please listen to me…" Spain whispered in his ear, causing Romano to blush and turn his head.

"Stop hugging me…bastard…" Romano said, but he didn't show any signs of struggle.

"Only if you tell me why you hate Germany so much, he's really nice and the war wasn't just his fault, his boss went nuts and-"

"I know that story already, and I won't tell you" Romano looked Spain in the eyes, but glanced away when he thought he was staring again.

"Alright, then boss will guess! You really hate the taste of potatoes?" Spain smiled.

"You're not my boss anymore, and even though I don't like potatoes that's not it. And who told you you could guess?" Romano said.

"Then, it's because you're smaller?" Spain asked.

"No!"

"What is it, then? I'm terrible at this!" Spain laughed, still hugging the angry country.

"…Only because you're the person I trust the most. And don't you start feeling proud about that, it's not like I like you the most or anything!" Romano said, turning away still, but he returned his gaze to Spain.

"He's so happy when he's with that damned bastard for God-knows-why. And when he's with me he only talks about that potato head! He loves him more than he loves me, okay?! And that damn idiot also was able to ask him out while I can't even be honest to that per-" Romano stopped talking. Shit, it almost slipped. Spain is still hugging him, only now it's more like a comforting hug. Romano sighed.

"I just don't get why he'd like him more than his family" Romano freed himself out of the hug, looking Spain in the eyes.

"Well Roma, when you've found your soul mate you love them and your family equally. I bet he loves you just as much as he did before Germany. I know for myself there is one person I love very much, and I remember my friends getting jealous over it…" Spain drifted away into his thoughts. "But I can't help it, I love that person so much I talk about them all day. Hey, where are you going?" Spain looked at Romano's face, and Romano was slowly walking away from him. He's looking…

…sad?

"Romano!" But Romano already ran away. Spain began chasing Romano for the second time this evening.

"I don't think we'll ever find out where you put that mistletoe…" Germany sighed.

"And I know it's not in the toilet!"

"You never know…hey, I remember where it was!" Italy quickly opened the toilet door and ran across the hall.

"Italia, where are you going?!" Germany ran after Italy.

Spain finally caught up with Romano, and they were standing in front of the door. Spain grabbed Romano's hands and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Spain looked worried.

_There is someone he loves…damn it…_

Suddenly, the door opens.

"See, Germany, this is where I put the mistletoe…" Italy stopped talking, looked surprised, and then started smiling.

"Fratello…you're standing under the mistletoe with Spain…you what that means…" He kept smiling, looking overly pleased.

"Italy, did you find it? O-oh…" Germany looked surprised to see the two nations stand under the mistletoe. "Ve…come on, we're waiting!"

"I…I…" Romano's face lightened up like the Christmas tree in the living room. Spain, however, was smiling almost as wide as Italy.

"W-what's with that face, fucking bastard?!" Romano tried to flee, but Spain caught him and hugged him as fast as he could.

"It's just a kiss, don't worry, I won't think anything of it, alright" he told him.

"That's the fucking problem, you probably think it is nothing! Well, news flash bastard, it is something! A kiss does mean something for me and I don't just go and kiss any person I see, damn it!" Romano looked furious.

"I don't kiss everyone, only the persons I love the most!" Spain loosened his grip, so he could see Romano's face. It looked like a tomato, but it was far more beautiful than any tomato he had seen.

"Just go kiss that soul mate of yours, bastard…" Romano looked away, his brows still looking angry but his eyes said something else, they held sadness.

"Will do~!" Spain said, coming closer to Romano's face. He turned Romano's head so their eyes met.

"What are you do-!" and Spain kissed him. It was a short peck on the lips but it was enough to make Romano stutter like crazy.

"Y-you j-just…what…YOU BASTARD!" Romano hid his face in Spain's chest.

"Feliz Navidad, Romano" whispered Spain in his ear.

"Buon Natale, idiota…"

* * *

**Omake**

Italy told France about the mistletoe story the next day, and France decided to use this information to prank England. So, he hang a mistletoe on the ceiling of the world conference room and put a hamburger and a scone under it. Soon the two countries were under it.

"Hey England, why would you pick up a scone from the floor? It's terrible without being on the floor anyway, dude!" America joked, laughing on his own. England wasn't laughing though...

"I could say the same about your burger, stupid!" He quickly said.

"Hm? But I wasn't gonna eat it or anything" America looked at the burger. "It isn't made in America, I can tell"

"Hey, you're right and...wait, why is everyone laughing?" England noticed the smiling faces of everyone in the room. Hungary was holding her camera and France was laughing out loud.

"Dude, I dunno 'bout you but something weird's going on..." America said, trying to find something different...AHA!

"I KNOW! It's because you're holding a scone that isn't black for a change!" America grabbed the scone. "This is it, right?!" Everyone sighed.

France facepalmed, muttered something in French under his breath and finally said: "For the love of moi, LOOK UP!". America and England looked up and saw the mistletoe. England began to curse.

"Sorry dude, tradition. I don't mind though, you?" America placed his hand behind England's neck. England looked very nervous, but gave in anyway. "It's tradition..." he mumbled, and America quickly kisses him on the lips, but he didn't pull back. England began to bang his fists on America's back, wanting him to let go. America didn't listen though, and instead began to lean into the kiss. England closed his eyes too.

Hungary was a very happy girl with a lot of cute pictures, and France was glad he brought them together, though he had to think of a better prank.

* * *

**Finally! It's done, I'm done! Ah, I swear I'm never going to get used to this (-/-). My face still lights up whenever I write about two guys kissing... And now my mother calls me "tomato face" everytime I blush. I blame you, Spain... =.=' **

**Feel free to correct my English, it's still a foreign language to me -_- **

**I hope you enjoyed it though? I didn't like the ending. First omake ever O.O**


End file.
